


I love you (and damn anyone who tells me otherwise)

by NikeScaret



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: ....I need to stop reading these poems, But I don't mind, Damian Wayne Feels, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will never let this ship go, Jon is determined to love this boy and nothing is going to stop him, Jon loves Damian and Damian loves him back, JonDami is so amazing, Seriously they spawn off so many JonDami ideas its getting insane, This is kind of darker than my usual content to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Jon  kisses Damian on his bloodthirsty lips, feels his earthquake heartbeat thrum underneath his skin, lets his steel-blade fingers play with his hair, and shushes his death-rattle shouts for him tostay away, and smiles with his eyes wide open as the gates of hell open before him and Jon walks in with his protesters at his back and Damian to his front, and he can't help but think that this is what going home feels like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.
> 
> Yeah I need to stop reading these poems. But they're so good and spawn off so many ideas!
> 
> But JonDami all the way guys! This ship will have more than four pages if I have anything to say about it!
> 
> And I do have something to say about it.
> 
> But while I read more of these poems and brainstorm more JonDami, please continue onto this story.
> 
> Enjoy~~~

I love you.

  
I love you, I love you, I love you,

  
and I don’t give a damn what anyone has to say.

  
Let them tell me that you will ruin me.

  
Let them warn me about

  
    the blood pooling in the lines of your palm,

  
    the disaster lurking at the edges of your shadow,

  
    the sleepless nights and sunless days shifting in your eyes.

  
Let them talk their voices hoarse.

  
I won’t listen, you know.

  
  
I love you.

  
I love you, I love you, I love you,

  
and even you cannot convince me otherwise.

  
  
You can chase me away all you want, my love.

  
Wave your steel-blade fingers in front of my eyes.

  
Shout at me with your death rattle voice.

  
Kiss me with your bloodthirsty lips.

  
Rattle my bones with your earthquake heartbeat.

  
  
Try all you want, my love,

  
but you cannot save someone who doesn’t want to be saved

  
and if loving you is damnation–

  
and if losing you is salvation—

  
then by God, I will leap into every circle of Hell

  
with my eyes wide open and a grin on my lips.

  
  
As the snowman loves the Summer

  
As the shadow loves the Sun

  
As the boy with wings loves the Sea–

 

* * *

 

Damian is _dangerous._ Everyone knows it. He's twelve years old and taken more lives than he can count. He killed when he was three years old because a sword was pressed into his tiny hands and told to take the head off of his main caretaker.

 

He did and the sword was stuck in the throat the first time, and he had to do it again even while blood sprayed his baby fat lined face and the echoes of a scream rang through his ears.

 

He was punished for it being so sloppy and had to take another head the next week.

 

There was no mess the next time.

 

Damian may be gentle with those he loves, may try his best to overcome the first ten years of his life, may try to control his killer reactions when Dick hugs him without any warning, and he may actively try not to think of every way to kill anyone who he encounters, but it's not enough.

 

Damian has blood on his hands and everyone knows it.

 

Father loves him, he does, but he doesn't trust him.

 

Damian can't blame him; he's killed before simply because he was startled.

 

 _(A snap of the neck, a dagger to the head, Mother laughing as a maid bled to death at her feet from a wound to a vital vein, saying_ **_Very nice job, Damian. Next time make it slower._ ** _)_

 

No, Damian doesn't blame him.

 

Dick loves him as well, trusts him to some extent, but when Damian slips up, does something pounded into him, that trust...disappears.

 

Jon though, Jon loves him, trusts him with his life and his heart, and _Damian doesn't know why._

 

Damian loves him, of course, but he can't let Jon love him.

 

Jon will get hurt if he does.

 

So he warns him away, becomes so violent that it hurts him, watches as Jon bleeds red and he has to remind himself _that this is for Jon’s own good._

 

If he doesn't love Damian, he could love someone else, someone who won't hurt him, who doesn't plan thirty ways to kill him when they meet and keeps on making up more.

 

But Jon keeps coming back, with bandages and smiles and _love,_ ignoring the warnings others give him, accepting the tales Damian tells of drowning a man in his own pool when he was five, of when he tortured a woman for information for five hours straight when he was four, of how he watched with no emotion as the fire of life fades from eyes from ages three to ten, and he _still loves Damian._

 

Damian doesn't know what to do; he doesn't know how to save Jon from himself, from Jon's suicidal quest to love him so unselfishly and warmly.

 

Surely, _surely,_ Jon doesn't love him- _him,_ Damian thinks bitterly, _a monster with blood dripping from his teeth and hands and sword_ -the way Damian desperately wants him to.

 

Surely he doesn't want to be with Damian.

 

Surely, surely.

 

It's all Damian seems to think lately.

 

* * *

 

Jon knows Damian is dangerous. Knows that he's taken so many lives he could be locked up for over five hundred lifetimes, knows that Damian thinks of a million ways to kill a person within a hour-

 

But Jon also knows that he's hurting.

 

Damians hurting and crying inside and no one seems to realize it.

 

Jon does. He sees the shattered look in those emerald eyes, sees the way he sometimes shakes and shakes in place with no breath, and _no one stops to help him._

 

So Jon stays. He stays to help him.

 

Jon wants to be Damian's friend, and he is, but he also loves him.

 

Loves him like his dad loves his mom, like Apollo and Midnighter love each other, and like so many others do.

 

Jon loves him like he's always dreamed of loving someone, and Jon can't find it in himself to be disappointed of who he falls for.

 

Sure, Jon thought it would be a girl, but Damian is so much _better_ than any girl out there, because Damian is _real._

 

Oh so real, it's almost painful.

 

So Jon takes the beatings, takes the way kryptonite laced bat-a-rangs find their way into his skin, takes the stories and returns everyday without a blink.

 

People tell him to stay away, and Jon knows that Damian is trying to tell him the same thing, _to stay away before you get hurt even worse,_ but he can't.

 

He can't because he loves Damian, loves him so fully and completely that Jon _doesn't want to leave._

 

Damian is trying to save Jon from himself, from the after affects of his childhood, but he can't save a person who's already jumped into the abyss without looking, who doesn't wasn't to be saved.

 

Everyone thinks that Jon’s love of Damian will be what kills him one day, that it will be his damnation, and they think that Jon leaving him will be what saves him, and Jon _doesn't_ _care_ _about what they think._

 

He'll walk into hell with a laugh and a grin the whole way all because that's where Damian is and Jon knows that's what terrifies them.

 

After all, Damian has blood on his hands and disasters in his shadows and shards of a broken soul in his eyes.

 

Jon says _‘I won't listen. Talk until you lose your voice, but I won't listen. Let him ruin me. Let him break my bones. Scream at me until you die and I still won't listen.’_ to everyone who warns him away from Damian, and he ignores their agonized cries at his deaf ears, their pleas for him to understand.

 

Jon tells Damian something different. “I love you. You can't convince me otherwise and you can't drive me away. _They_ can't drive me away, because I don't care what they tell me.”

  
Jon kisses Damian on his bloodthirsty lips, feels his earthquake heartbeat thrum underneath his skin, lets his steel-blade fingers play with his hair, and shushes his death-rattle shouts for him _to stay away,_ and smiles with his eyes wide open as the gates of hell open before him and Jon walks in with his protesters at his back and Damian to his front, and he can't help but think that this is what going home feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo heres the link to the poem [right here!](http://pencap.tumblr.com/post/152527665195/i-love-you-i-love-you-i-love-you-i-love-you)
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr, where it is overflowing with batfam and Damian Wayne and JonDami. Basically DC. Here's the link to it [right here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com). Come scream at me about DC if you want.


End file.
